


Names

by Songofpsalms297



Category: Dragon Age (Video Games), Dragon Age - All Media Types, Dragon Age: Inquisition
Genre: F/M, Fluff, Little bit of angst, Pre-Battle, ive missed playing in this sandbox, odd story format
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-09-25
Updated: 2017-09-25
Packaged: 2019-01-05 12:19:22
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 713
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12189870
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Songofpsalms297/pseuds/Songofpsalms297
Summary: Pre-final battle Cass and Varric have a little heart to heart.





	Names

**Author's Note:**

> I've been writing little ficlets without the time to really flesh them out into proper stories so I have just been collecting the bits everywhere. If I ever finish them there will be a great big pile of them here. 
> 
> I hope you all are doing wonderfully! Thank you again for the joy of posting these little stories, and your marvelous feedback.

Names:

 

Setting:

Camp the evening before they set off to the staging ground of what they all hope will be the final battle with Corypheus. She joins him by the campfire with the pile of her armor, sword, shield, whetstone, cleaning cloth, and oil. He makes room for her. It doesn’t take much for him to shift his own armor, cleaning supplies, and Bianca. He schools his features to friendly rather than desirous. He’d always been attracted to her, she cut a helluva figure. He knew how badly he had it for the leggy brunette, as ‘Bella referred to the Seeker. He’s not sure how she’d react if she knew how he felt about her and didn’t fancy arriving at camp with a bloody black eye for a reaction he couldn’t control.  He was hoping they could enjoy an amicable chat by the fire as they prepared their gear, and themselves for the upcoming battle with the crazed magister.

 

C: why do you never call me by my name, Varric? Only by my title?

V: I can’t, Seeker. Because that would make you mine. I don’t know if that is something you even want. (Shit, by the look in her eyes, he’d said all of that out loud.)

C: (surprise, pleasure warmed her, daring she replied) why would I not? You irritate me, and enjoy doing it with your infernal teasing. When I look into your eyes, I see, I believe-

V: (breathless) what do you see?

C: I believe, that is, I think, you might be attracted to me?

V: Shit, Seeker. I can’t hide anything around you for long.

C: (small smile) You did hide Hawke from me.  
V: (chuckles) That was life or death, or maiming. I’m still not sure how much farther you’d’ve gone with that knife if I hadn’t started talking right then.

C: (softly) Really? That was my bluff. I will admit, it was entertaining watching your eyes widen when the blade came down into your book, well, my copy of it anyway.

V: I’m sure ‘Bella would teach you some tricks with a knife. She goes beyond “sex kitten” to full blown dragon. She scared the piss out of me using innuendo alone.

C: (gently laughs) You? Afraid of a little innuendo?

V: (schools his expression to serious, eyes twinkling) Never underestimate a self-proclaimed sea-captain, Seeker!

C: (laughs louder, then stills, serious once more. Trepidation in her tone) Varric? (She fidgets with the bit of Celestine black in her hand. He smiles recognizing how nervous she is using the whetstone as a worry stone instead. He wants to set her at ease, but he is fearful for his own heart)

V: Seeker?

C: (frowning, eyes sad) Varric, I’m- I am sorry I have been so brash and violent with you. It is a failing of mine, I see things, and I jump to conclusions. Sometimes those conclusions are wrong. And I- I have treated you poorly in the past. I am sorry for that.

V: (splutters in shock for a moment)

C: (fearful of rejection, she begins to draw herself up to her full height. Tactical retreat. Yes. That is what she will do. So he cannot gut her when – rather so he will not see his rejection gut her because it surely will)

V: (he sees. Shoots a hand out to stop her. Realizing what those words have cost her, how much of her heart has already been risked before they’ve even begun. His breath catches when he realizes he is just as far gone)

C: (she registers his warm hand encircling her wrist like it is a dainty thing. Her nervous brown ones meet his equally concerned amber ones. And she gets it. This isn’t rejection. Her heart soars at the thought that he might just be amenable to a beginning) Varric?

V: Cassandra (he breathes her name like an offering to the Maker)

C: (eyes shining) Yes.

Tentatively they lean together and their lips meet. It is a gentle thing this beginning. Neither wants to crush it before it can begin to blossom to life.

Later, she sits on the ground, leaning against him,  his strength and warmth filling her as they prepare their weaponry and armor for the battle ahead of them.

 

 


End file.
